<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bucky didn’t do it by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254993">Bucky didn’t do it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson'>PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The stories of the Captain America needs a hug hashtag [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Screen Reader Compatible, Screen Reader Friendly, Social Media, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is a dork, Transformative Works Welcome, Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is blamed for a lot of things</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The stories of the Captain America needs a hug hashtag [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bucky didn’t do it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Put simply, Zemo tries to blame Bucky for an explosion at the UN general meeting. This is what happens after.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian was scrolling through Twitter, trying to find more information on the bombing, when he saw that the official Avengers Twitter has posted something new.</p><p> </p><p>The post said, “Bucky was framed for the bombing,” with a video.</p><p> </p><p>He clicked on it, and the video started, showing Steve in front of the camera, sitting on a couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey everyone,” he said. “So just this morning, something happened that I never expected. Apparently, Bucky bombed the UN general meeting about twenty minutes ago, which is weird because, he is currently right beside me.”</p><p> </p><p>He moved the camera so that it showed Bucky, sitting on the couch beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently he has teleporting powers that I never knew about, because we are in Avengers tower right now, which is an eight hour flight away from Europe in general, without even the flight to the actual UN meeting place. Even the fastest aircraft in the world would take forty-five minutes to get to Europe.”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t going to work Steve,” Bucky said, the camera moving to him. “Whoever did it was smart enough to perfectly make it look like I did it. Nobody’s going to believe the international assassin when he says that he didn’t kill someone. They’ll think that this video was just edited.”</p><p> </p><p>“But they might believe Captain America,” Steve said, looking determined. “And besides, there are a lot of people that believe that you’re not responsible for what they made you do.”</p><p> </p><p>He got up, saying, “I don’t know what would convince people that this video isn’t edited, but I’ll try my best.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked towards the large television on the wall and turned it on, showing the news on the UN bombing. “I guess this could be a way of proving that the date we’re posting this is the day that it was recorded. Um... maybe I’ll show you the weather outside?” He walked to the window, showing a view of New York, and the remains of the sunrise.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to prove that this is me,” Bucky said, gesturing to himself. “If you want them to believe you. It’s not necessary though, they’re going to go after me no matter what. There’s no point.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve set the camera down on the windowsill, still recording the room, and walked towards Bucky, arms open. Bucky stood up and hugged Steve, faces tucked into each other’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>The hug lasted a long time, but they eventually separated, and Steve said, “now I know what you felt like when I was sick! You were always the one that believed that I’d make it, despite what the doctors said, and would chide me into doing things that were healthy for me, no matter how much I complained!”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we’ve switched places now,” Bucky said with a wry smile. “Though I doubt that I’m as belligerent as you were when I badgered you about taking care of yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jerk,” Steve said affectionately, wrinkling his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Punk,” Bucky replied, just as affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>“We can show your arm!” Steve said suddenly. “I doubt that anyone has an arm like yours, and definitely not as movable as yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Bucky said, sitting back on the couch. Steve picked up the camera, and did a close up on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Wave for the camera Bucky,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes, but waved to the camera, showing the perfectly articulate movement of the plates, twisting his wrist side to side.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t think of anything else that would prove that you weren’t there,” Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither,” Bucky said. “We can leave it here, if this doesn’t convince them, nothing will. We’re just lucky that we’re in Avengers tower today, somewhere that can easily be confirmed as where we are, with the skyline etcetera. Besides, we’ll have to find whoever pretended to be me, they obviously did it for a reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok then,” Steve said, sitting on the couch, and turning the camera towards them. “Guess that’s it, I hope you all believe me when I say that someone is trying to frame Bucky for this, and don’t blame him. Goodbye!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that it isn’t Accords time yet, (the time will come eventually!) but I firmly believe that Zemo only took advantage of the situation with the Accords because it was there. How could he have made it part of his plan at the beginning if he didn’t know how they would split off? His main plan was to split the Avengers apart using Bucky, so when public opinion began to sway in Bucky’s direction, he knew that his time to convince them that Bucky blew up the UN building was drawing to an end, and did it quickly.</p><p>Note:I know that the building used for the UN general meeting is in New York, but by the time I researched it, I was almost done, and the plot bits were finalized. Whoops!😬 I assumed that it was in Europe somewhere due to the meeting about the Accords happening there. Let’s just pretend that the building in New York got destroyed in the invasion on New York, and it was moved to Europe somewhere.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>